godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Frankensteins Schlitzohren gegen Mr. Monster
Es war ein Gans wunderschöner Tag auf der Insel Sorna: Entenschnabelsaurier grasten durch die Weiden, zwei Triceratops-Bullen ringten um ein Weibchen, ein Deinonychus-Rudel wird von einem Ankylosaurier verprügelt, weil die Raubsaurier vergessen hatten dass der Ankylosaurus eines der am meist gepanzerten Reptilien gehört und ein Tyrannosaurus stillt an einem See seinen Durst. Aus dem See kamm der Spinosaurus, der König der Dinosaurier, heraus und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen der "Tyrannenechse" und der "Stachelechse". Es war unbekannt wer diesen epischen Kampf gewinnen würde: der Spinosaurus war zwar ein wenig größer und hatte auch längere Arme als sein Gegner, dafür hatte aber Tyrannosaurus einen so starken Biss, das er damit Knochen kaputt machen kann und war vielleicht auch ein bisschen wendiger. Wer wirklich gewann war allerdings nicht bekannt, denn plötzlich verschwanden all die faszinierenden Tiere vor einer wahren Missgeburt: der Kaiju Mr. Monster. Das Monster wollte eigendlich die Tiere beobachten, allerdings hatte er mit seinem abscheulichen Aussehen die Reptilien so sehr erschreckt dass nur noch Spinosaurus und Tyrannosaurus da standen, die aber langsam auch weggingen. Naja, war ja auch nicht das erste Mal dass wenn das Monster zu normalen Lebewesen kommt die vor ihm durch sein Aussehen oder Verhalten vor ihm weglaufen. Deshalb ist das Monster oft alleine. Allerdings wunderte sich das Monster sehr dass auch Dinosaurier vor ihm Angst bekommen. Immerhin sind die Reptilien genau so "hässlig" und unbeliebt wie das Monster selbst. Wenn ein hübsches und nettes Mädchen von ihm weggeht würde er das noch verstehen. Vielleicht könnten die Saurier aber auch vor seiner größe weggelaufen sein. Immerhin ist das Monster so 100 Meter hoch, während der größte Saurier der Insel "nur" 20 Meter erreicht. Das Monster wollte unbedingt irgendwelche Reptilien beobachten, weil es seine Lieblingstiere sind und er selber auch reptilienartig ist, zumindest steht das auf einem geheimen Wikia. Deshalb beschloss er zu einem Land reisen wo es Ungeheuer gibt die genau so groß und unbeliebt sind wie er selbst: Japan. Das Monster ging ins Meer, tauchte ein und schwamm in richtung des coolen und zum Teil verückten Landes. Das Monster schwamm durch den ganzen Pazifik. Unter Wasser sah er viele wunderbare Meerestiere, wie Haie, Kopffüßer oder auch einige Meeresreptilien. Das Monster tauchte auf, schnappte nach Luft, tauchte wieder ein und schwamm noch viel tiefer, bis es in großer Tiefe dunkler wurde. In der Tiefsee sah das Monster so viele furchteregende Kreaturen dass er sich wunderte warum es zu diesen Tieren keine richtige Horror-Geschichte gibt: Fische mit großen Fressen und riesigen Zähnen, oder einfach nur bizzare Viecher. Das Monster mochte diese Tiere deshalb sehr. Er konnte sich zwar verteidigen, trotzdem schwamm er aus den unheimlichen Tiefen weg, weil er kein besonders großer Fan von Jumpscares ist, ausser er will es oder er hats verdient. Als er aus der Dunkelheit verschwand bemerkte das Monster dass ein großes Schiff über ihm schwamm. Das Monster schwamm ein wenig von dem Schiff weg, damit auch die hübschen und netten Mädchen auf dem Schwimmzeug nicht von ihm fliehen. Das Monster tauchte auf und bemerkte dass es sich um die Titanic handelt. Hatten die Menschen das berühmte Schiff wieder aufgebaut? "Da hoffe ich dass das Schiff nicht wie letztes Mal durch einen dummen Unfall oder gar durch einen Riesenpsycho kaputt geht", dachte das Monster und schwamm weiter nach richtung Japan. Nach einpaar Stunden bemerkte das Monster eine Gruppe von Pottwalen, die neben ihm schwammen. Das Monster mochte einigermaßen diese Fisch- ehh, Meeressäugetiere. Er bemerkte dass eines der Wale viel größer und kräftiger war als andere Wale und auch eine für Pottwale untüpische weiße Hautfarbe besaß. Das Monster wußte dass es sich um Moby Dick handelt, ein Wal der die ganze Zeit von einem verückten Walfänger verfolgt wird. Moby Dick musste, wie das Monster selbst und andere Ungeheuer, durch die Strahlung entstanden sein. Das Monster wusste dass Moby Dick allerdings kein japanisches Monster ist. Das Monster hoffte dass die anderen Wale zu Moby Dick nicht rassistisch sind. Nach einer Weile tauchte die Walgruppe in große Tiefen ein, um jagt auf Kraken zu machen. Das Monster schwamm weiter. Nach einpaar Tagen bemerkte das Monster dass er schon langsam ins Ziel kamm. Er bemerkte nämlich auf dem Meeresgrund einen riesigen Kaiju der aussah wie eine Mischung aus Dinosaurier und Fisch. Es war der Titanosaurus, der in Deuschland auch als Konga bekannt ist. Der Saurier schlieff. Das Monster schwamm von Titanosaurus weg, weil er nicht wusste wie der Dino auf ihn reagierte. Die beiden waren zwar Monster und beide waren zwar Reptilien, aber das Monster war um eins hässliger als die meisten anderen Saurier. Das Monster ähnelte Godzilla der viel mehr Strahlung abbekommen hatte als der "König" der Monster. Deshalb ähnelt er mehr einen radioaktiven Zombie als einem Dinosaurier. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichte das Monster die Küste Japans. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und ging nun durch die Gegend. Nach einer Weile sah er zwei weitere Kaijus die sich gegeneinander prügelten: Zilla, der unbeliebte Godzilla-Design aus Amerika und die Riesenspinne Kumonga. Das Monster hatte sich oft gefragt warum viele Godzilla-Fans den Zilla nicht mögen. Er sieht zwar nicht so aus wie der echte Godzilla, sieht aber trotzdem auch cool aus. Immerhin ist der Godzilla von 1998 besser als der von 1967. Das Monster ging dann weiter. Bald kamm er in die Nähe der Hauptstadt Japans, Tokio. Normalerweise würde ein Kaiju mit Vergnügen in einer so großen Stadt Vandalismus machen, doch das Monster wollte es nicht. Er wollte ein liebes Monster sein und ausserdem haben die Menschen in letzter Zeit viele neue Waffen erfunden die die Ungeheuer mit leichtigkeit erledigen können: Oxygen-Zerstörer, riesige Kampfroboter wie Mechagodzille, der in Deutschland auch als King Kong bekannt ist, Evangelions und Jaeger, Todessterne, AT ATs, Gehirnwäschen usw.. Ausserdem wieso sollte das Monster jetzt eine Stadt kaputt machen? Die Japaner hatten ihm noch nichts wirklich böses angetan. Das Monster wollte weggehen, doch dann fiehl ihm etwas ein was er unbedingt machen wollte: er wollte schon lange den Film "Die Rückkehr des King Kong" anschauen, weil in diesem Film auch Godzilla auftaucht. Er wollte allerdings nicht die amerikanische Version hollen, weil es nach seiner Meinung viel dämlicher ist als die original japanische Version. Deshalb ging das Monster in die Stadt Tokio um die original-Version zu holen. Er hoffte nur dass die Japaner keine Panik vor ihm kriegen. Doch als das Monster in die Stadt kamm hatten die Menschen dort ihn freundlich begrüßt. Wohl weil Japaner wahre Fans von Kaijus sind :D Das Monster ging in einen Laden und holte sich die originale Version von der Rückkehr des King Kong, die auch auf deutsch war. Dann schlenderte er noch durch die Stadt und bewunderte die japanische Kultur. Dabei traff er auf große Persönlichkeiten: die lieben Godzilla-Fans Varanopode, Zillafan85 und DinoKenner, die saugeilen Ungeheuer Godzilla, Angilas, Rodan, King Ghidorah und Gigan, einige Taschenmonster und die sympatischen Spiel-Charaktere Mario und Bowser. Nach einiger Zeit ging das Monster aus der Stadt. Das Monster ging noch durch die Gegend Japans, um noch einpaar Kaijus zu treffen. Doch dann sah er einen Wald der rundherum mit einer pinken (!) Mauer eingezäunt war und ein geöffnetes Tor hatte. Auf der Mauer gab es viele süße, witzige und verrückte eingezeichnete Symbole und auf dem Torbogen stand großgeschrieben "Kawaii World". Kawaii World? Hatte das schon das Monster einmal gehört? Da bekamm er Wahnvorstellungen. Das Monster mag sehr die japanischen Monster, doch es gibt zwei Dinge aus Japan die er überhaupt nicht mag: die erniedrigung von amerikanischen Godzillafilmen und vorallem Mangas und Animes. Für die die es nicht wissen: Mangas sind japanische Comics und Animes die japanischen Zeichentrickfilme. Warum das Monster die Mangas und Animes nicht mag könnt ihr in Stupidedia oder in dem Artikel über Mr. Monster in einem geheimen Wikia von Varanopode nachsehen. Auf jeden Fall wollte das Monster von der Gegend verschwinden. Er hatte schon genug Probleme mit solchen Themen wie Sonic und Naruto. Wenn die Mangas/Animes ihn noch weiter terroriesiren wird er aufhören japanische Monsterfilme zu schauen, was das Monster nicht will. Trotzdem plante er in diese verrückte Welt zu gehen. Vielleicht verschwindet bei ihm dann die Phobie. Das muss es auch, immerhin ist das Monster ein Monster und nur Monster machen anderen Lebewesen große Angst! Das Monster hoffte nur dass bei dieser Mutprobe er sein Leben nicht verliert... Das Monster ging schon ein Paar Minuten durch den Wald. Bisher gab es nichts besonders Mangaartiges, außer ein Paar Vogeltaschenmonster die rumflogen und rumzwitscherten. Trotzdem hatte das Monster ein mulmiges Gefühl dass jemand oder welche ihn beobachten. "Ich hoffe nur dass kein hübsches und nettes Mädchen auftaucht und dann, nur weil ich ein Monster binn, einfach so verschwindet, sonst rasste ich aus!!!", dachte das Monster. Bei diesem gedanken leuchtete das Monster kurz feuerrot. Das passiert, wenn er zornig wird. Er sollte allerdings nicht so viel leuchten, sonst könnte er nach einer weile explodieren wie eine Atombombe oder sein Körper wird zumindest aufgelöst. Nach einer Weile erreichte das Monster eine große Lichtung die kreisförmig geformt war. kreisförmig wie eine Arena. Er ging einpaarmal durch die Lichtung, da bemerkte er dass jemand auch hier war: ein orangegekleideter blonder Junge der bis an die Zähne bewaffnet war. Der Schlitzohr Naruto! Das Monster machte Kampfhaltung und wartete bis der Schlitzohr irgendetwas macht. Doch der Schlitzohr schaute den Monster nur an. Er schaute ihn eine Weile lang nur an. Der Körper des Monster leuchtete langsam auf, aus der Angst wird langsam große Wut. Nur Mädchen gucken so lange auf Jungen! "Was glotzt du mich an, du Krieger?!", brüllte nach einer Weile das Monster. Da rannte Naruto auf ihn zu und bevor das Monster reagieren konnte wurde er von dem Schlitzohr weggekickt und landete einpaar Meter weg von ihm. Da verstand das Monster dass dieser Schlitzohr Ungeheuer hasst und ihn physich oder psychich killen will. Als das Monster aufstand rannte Naruto nochmal auf ihn zu. Diesesmal schmiß das Monster mit seinen Schwanz den Schlitzohr weg von ihm. Dann wollte das Monster mit seinen Hitzestrahl Naruto erledigen, aber der konnte ausweichen. Er nahm sein Messer und rannte auf den Monster zu. Als Naruto ihn erstechen wollte nahm das Monster rechtzeitig den Arm des Schlitzohres und verdrehte ihn, so das er sein Messer fallen lies. Da schlug Naruto dem Monster einmal aufs Maul und einpaarmale in sein Bauch. Als das Monster die Orientierung wiederbekamm sah er das er von einer Naruto-Armee umzingelt war. Eins war sicher, eins von ihnen ist der richtige Naruto. Allerdings wusste das Monster nicht wer es war. Mit den Hitzestrahl schoß das Monster auf die einzelnen Schlitzohren, allerdings traff er nur die Klone (oder wie nennt man das nochmal?). Der echte Naruto hatte sich von der Seite geschlichten und packte dann dem Monster am Hals und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Da fiehl das Monster ruckartig auf Naruto, so dass er auch runterfiehl. Das Monster stand auf und bevor Naruto aufstehen konnte trat das Monster einpaarmal auf den Bauch des Schlitzohres und einmal heftig in die Eier. Naruto konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Das Monster brüllte triumphierend, dass man das Brüllen im ganzen Wald hören konnte. "Nicht mit den Kaijus, Fießling!", knurte dann das Monster Naruto an. Doch was ist schlimmer als ein Schlitzohr? Drei Schlitzohren, unter denen auch ein Mädchen ist! Plötzlich packte jemand den Monster von hinten an und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Als er aufstand sah er dass neben Naruto noch zwei weitere Schlitzohren da sind: ein weiterer bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Junge und ein bis an die Zähne bewaffnetes Mädchen. Nun hatte das Monster gleich drei Probleme an den Kragen, Wobei das Mädchen das größte ist: wie kann er gegen ein Mädchen kämpfen die so hüpsch ist dass sie es nicht verdient hat erschlagen zu werden?! Das Monster versucht den neuen Jungen mit den Hitzestrahl zu erledigen, doch er wich weg. Gleichzeitig stach Naruto mit den Messer auf eines der Beine des Monsters. Der andere Junge wollte mit seinem Messer das gleiche machen, aber das Monster packte ihn am Hals und schmiss ihn auf Naruto. Das Mädchen stach ein, das einzige was das Monster gegen sie machen wollte ist sie anzubrüllen. Da schlug Naruto auf dem Kopf des Monsters, so dass er für kurze Zeit nichts sehen konnte. Das Monster schlug blind mit den Schwanz um sich. Plötzlich packte jemand am Hals des Monsters und wollte mit einem Messer die Kehle des Monsters durchschneiden. Das Monster griff die Hände des Jemanden und drückte seine Klauen in die. Das Mädchen schrieh auf und ließ den Monster los. Das Monster konnte wieder sehen und sah entsetzt das verletzte Mädchen an. "Du verdammter Dämon!", sagte sie zu dem Monster. Nun war das Monster richtig wütend, er leuchtete auf wie der Godzilla von 1995. Er stürtzte sich auf Naruto und den anderen Jungen. Naruto wollte einstechen, doch das Monster packte ihn rechtzeitig an, biss einpaarmale auf sein Gesicht und schmiss ihn dann auf den Boden. Der andere Junge trätete auf die Beine des Monsters.Der Monster fiehl auf den Boden. Dann traten Naruto und der andere Junge dem Monster einpaarmal ein. Naruto nahm schließlich sein Messer und zielte ihn auf das Monster um ihn endgültig zu erledigen. So wurde Mr. Monster das Opfer des Hasses auf Monster, das Opfer der Fiesslinge und das Opfer der Wahnsinnigen Welt der dunklen Seite Japans, nun ist das das Ende des Monsters und der langen Geschichte. Das Ende? NOPE! Kurz bevor Naruto einstach flog eine Mechanische Gestalt über Naruto, nahm ihm das Messer weg und landete dann vor dem Monster und den Schlitzohren. Das Monster war glücklich, als er die Gestalt sah: Varanopode ist gekommen um ihm im Kampf gegen die Schlitzohren zu helfen :D Varanopode hatte sich extra für den Kampf seine mechanische Rüstung angezocken. Mit der Rüstung sah er aus wie der Riesenkampfroboter Jet Jaguar, der in Deutschland auch als King Kong bekannt ist, allerdings hatte er zusetzlich ein Dieter Bohlen-Gesicht und eine Sonnenbrille. Naruto und der andere Schlitzohr stürtzten sich auf Varanopode, doch der boxte und kickte die Schlitzohre mit leichtigkeit von ihm ab. Das Monster, der aufgestanden ist, schoß sein Hitzestrahl auf den anderen Jungen. Der Junge wurde viele Meter weggeschleudert und knalte auf einem Baum. Nun war Naruto allein, allein gegen einem Kaiju und einem Kaiju-Fan. Das Mädchen wollte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kämpfen. Deshalb machte Naruto etwas, was dem Monster soger ein bisschen gefiehl: der Schlitzohr verwandelte sich in eine hundeartige Gestalt, der viele Schwänze besaß. "Der ist ja der Bruder von Tails!", sagte danach das Monster. "Wer ist Tails?", fragte Varanopode. "So ne Missgeburt aus den Sonic-Spielen.", antwortete das Monster. Der Hund stürtzte sich auf den Monster, das Monster trat ihn rechtzeitig von ihm weg. Dann schlug er mit seinem Schwanz den Hund auf den Boden. Dann wollte er den Hund greifen, aber der konnte rechtzeitig aufstehen und dem Monster in den Hals zu beißen. Das Monster versuchte sich loszureißen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Während dieses Kampfes der beiden japanischen Ungeheuer hatte Varanopode Zeit sich auch in ein cooles Monster zu verwandeln: in Varan, das coole Monster aus der geilen Urzeit. Nach der Transformation biss Varan in die Schulter des Hundes und ließ ihn von dem Monster weg. Dann rammte er den Hund mit seinen Stacheln auf seinem Kopf auf den Boden und schlug ihn mehrmals ein. Das Monster gab dem Hund den Rest: er hob ihn auf, öffnete sein Maul und schoß eine Ladung seines radioaktiven Strahls in ihm. Dabei bliess sich der Hund auf und als das Monster ihn loslies flog der Hund wie ein nicht zugemachter Luftbalogn weg. Auch der andere Junge und das Mädchen verschwanden. Nachdem Varan wieder in Varanopode verwandelte ging er und das Monster glücklich aus dem verrückten Manga-/Animewald. Als die beiden raus waren blieb allerdings das Monster stehen und schaute zurück in den Wald. Man konnte zwar bei ihm keinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, aber wenn man ihm in die Augen schaut kann man in ihm Kummer erkennen. Vielleicht weil er das Schlitzohr-Mädchen vermisst. Das Monster seufzte. "Ej, du!", sagte Varanopode zu dem Monster. Das Monster drehte sich zu Varanopode um. "Hast du Lust mit mir Godzilla unleashed zu spielen, wenn wir zurück nach Tokio kommen?", fragte Varanopode. "Ja, gerne!", antwortete das Monster. Der Kummer war bei ihm wie weggeblasen. Wehrend Varanopode und das Monster langsam nach Tokio schländerten redeten die beiden über ernste Themen, zum Beispiel über die neuen Monster-Filme, über den vorherigen Kampf und über Ungeheuer die es eigendlich nicht verdient haben unbeliebt zu sein oder in so wenigen Filmen aufzutauchen, zum Beispiel über Zilla. "Übrigens habe ich vor kurzem im Godzilla-Wiki deine Abzeichen angefasst.", sagte plötzlich das Monster zu Varanopode. "Mehr als ein Jahr im Godzilla-Wiki gearbeitet und mehr als 10.000 Bearbeitungen gemacht- Alter, du hast es wirklich verdient in einem Kaiju Eiga...", dann aber wurde das Monster still, nachdem Varanopode ihn böse angeschaut hat. "Was?", fragte das Monster. Dann nahm Varanopode den Monster und flog mit ihm eine Weile lang irgendwo hin. "EJ, WAS IN TOHOS NAMEN TUST DU?!", schrieh das Monster. Nach einer Weile lies Varanopode den Monster auf der Stadt Seattle fallen und flog dann weg. In der Stadt gab es viele Vulkane die die ganze Zeit Lava ausbrachen und dadurch die Stadt ein wenig zerstörten. Überall wuchsen riesige Kristalle. Das liegt daran dass das Weltraumungeheuer Spacegodzilla aus irgendeinem behinderten Grund seine selbstgemachten Kristalle auf die Stadt ballerte und durch diese Kristalle kamm es zu unerklärlichen Vulkanausbrüchen. Wie die Hölle sieht es hier aus. Ist es auch! Plötzlich hörte das Monster einen furchteregenden Brüller. er drehte sich um und er hätte sich fast in die Hose gemacht (wenn er eine Hose hätte) als er die vier der furchterregensten Ungeheuer der Godzilla-Geschichte sah: Destoroyah, Kaiser Ghidorah, Red und Solomon. "Geh schlaffen!", knurrte der mittlere Kopf von Ghidorah. "Renn!", knurrte Red. "Wir sind immer noch die besten!", krähte Solomon. Und Destoroyah gab einfach ein furchterregendes brüllen von sich. "Oh Japan!", seufzte das Monster. Was dann geschah könnt ihr selber vorstellen. Und wenn die Ungeheuer nicht ausgestorben sind dann machen sie den Kindern in der Nacht Angst noch heute. ROOAAAAR (^^^) 79.234.49.51 17:24, 17. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ich bin überrascht und begeistert von dieser großartigen Geschichte! Vor allem die hervorragende Platzierung gewisser Formulierungen sowie Twists und immer wiederkehrende, komische Szenen sorgen gemeinsam mit dem (für mich) angenehmen Schreibstil dafür, dass die Spannung recht konstant bleibt und aus der freudvollen Erwartung weiterer komischer Begebenheiten besteht. Auf die teils klaren, teils untransparenten Metaphern will ich an anderer stelle eingehen. --- Varanopode --- 17. Sep. 2016 ----